


Just a Little More Time

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wouldn't it be nice to have just a little more time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written in 2009 with ellipsisoveruse. Comments are love.

_3 seconds_  
Andy kept her eyes closed, trying to get her breathing under control. She had no idea how this had happened – all she knew was that Miranda’s lips were impossibly soft and tasted of red wine. She _had_ to kiss Miranda again before the moment passed.

_3 minutes_  
Miranda wasn't sure what it was about this large-eyed girl, but she felt vaguely aware of not wanting her to leave her vicinity ever again. Rather than run away from this foreign level of intimacy, she pulled Andrea closer and nuzzled her nose against the younger woman's cheek. She had no idea what she was getting herself in for. She had no idea that it was possible to find salvation in a kiss. Miranda Priestly was a woman who prided herself on having everything she wanted and needed, and only realized in this moment that Andrea Sachs had become the one person she needed more than anyone else.

_3 hours_  
Andy could hardly believe this was happening. She could spend forever kissing Miranda. And from Miranda’s muffled whimpers, and the way she’d threaded her fingers through Andy’s hair to pull her closer, maybe – just maybe – Miranda could spend forever doing this too. Shifting on the sofa, Andy accidentally brushed against Miranda’s thigh. She cried out, a flood of desire coursing through her. She had never wanted anything more than she wanted this.

Looking into Miranda’s eyes, suddenly nervous again, Andy gasped to see Miranda’s eyes darken with arousal. Miranda’s hands slipped to Andy’s hips and held her steady as she very deliberately ground her leg against her once more. Andy cried out again, kissing Miranda with a renewed urgency. “Wait,” Miranda pushed her away. Andy’s brow furrowed, a protest on her lips, but Miranda continued. “Not – not here.” She leaned close to Andy’s ear, tracing the outer shell with her tongue. Andy shivered. “Come to my bedroom?”

_3 days_  
No respectable 52-year-old-woman should have rug burn on her knees or a hickey the size of Texas on her neck. Miranda felt damn good about not having to be respectable for once. As she fastened an Hermes scarf around her neck, she sauntered into Elias-Clarke with a limp and a spring in her step. Screw the public opinion; screw her ex-husbands; screw anyone who would look down upon her for dating a woman half her age. It was about damn time that she did something for herself for the sake of her own happiness. Now that she'd found it, she wasn't about to let it go.

_3 weeks_  
...and the girls were finally going to spend a few days with their grandmother. Andy had felt Miranda’s eyes on her all day. "Andrea," Miranda called from the office. Andy was so keen to see her that she almost bounced into the office, and grinned as she saw Miranda’s lip twitch into the slightest of smiles. "Tell Jocelyn that The Book needs to be ready at no later than 9pm this evening. Now, get me Patrick."

_3 months_  
Miranda fastened her beloved grandmother's brooch to Andrea's blouse and rolled her eyes at the tears staining the younger woman's face. "I am not a particularly emotive woman, Andrea, but I hope you'll see this gift and remember just what you mean to me." Her fingers trembled slightly as she fastened the clasp; this was, without question, her most valued possession. The girls would be disappointed that it had not been bequeathed to one of them, but Miranda was firm on her decision. It now belonged to someone that she cherished far more than any material item.

_3 years_  
Miranda squeezed Andrea's hand. She couldn’t believe that she _still_ wasn't used to the paparazzi, even after all this time. But she turned her attention from the cameras when she saw Nigel standing by the chapel door in his tux. Tears stung her eyes as he opened the door for them with a flourish. Andy embraced him, still holding Miranda’s hand tightly in her own. Finally, she looked at Miranda nervously. “Are you ready?” Miranda whispered gently. Andy nodded, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. “You look beautiful.” Miranda squeezed her hand and Andy’s radiant smile returned as her lover led her into the chapel.

_3 decades_  
Andy jolted awake, heart pounding, and reached a shaking hand to feel for the rise and fall of Miranda's chest beside her. The slow, steady inhalations and exhalations eased her fears and she fell back into a fitful sleep. She awoke several times in the night, each time looking beside her to reassure herself that Miranda was, in fact, still there. She'd always found it a thrill to be with a woman twice her age, with a heightened level of maturity, wisdom, and sexiness that only a woman in middle age could possess. Now, Andy couldn't help but hate the unfairness of being so much younger than Miranda. She hated time and what it had come to represent in her life. The inevitability that one day Miranda would no longer be the dominating presence in her life was suffocating and she went to bed every night, terrified that one morning she would awake to find that her life had ended.

_3 centuries_  
Two girls walk hand-in-hand into the ancient cemetery and sit together on the grass. One girl leans forward, tracing the faded, once-ornate lettering on the matching tombstones. _Miranda Priestly, beloved wife of Andrea and mother of Caroline and Cassidy._ "I hope we're as happy as they were."


End file.
